


In Your Area

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Castiel (Supernatural) Watches Netflix, Castiel is a Virgin, Confessions, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, Grindr, Horny Dean Winchester, Late Night Conversations, Netflix and Chill, Using sex to cope, hook-up app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: I just really like the idea of Gabriel making Cas a Grindr at some point, and Dean going on one night to find Castiel's profile since they're both in the bunker.- this is the first one-shot I've written in FOREVER that isn't a prompt fill, so hopefully ya'll enjoy!! (:





	In Your Area

It’s rare Dean hooks up with anyone nowadays. Random, emotionless sex is too much effort. Especially when none of them have curly black hair, flawless pale skin, soft pink lips, and the bluest fucking eyes Dean’s ever seen. 

But tonight? Tonight Dean needs to fuck someone. Hard. A man that will take whatever he has to give, even if it includes bruised hips and bitten skin. 

Dean logs onto his Grindr account that he hasn't used in months. His hands shake as he types, each second reminding him that they lost someone tonight. They got the monster, Dean chopped the fucker's head off, but the seventeen year old girl died before he could save her. 

He hates when he can’t save them. 

He feels so fucking _useless_ when he can’t save them. 

Ignoring the bombardment of dick pictures and guys asking him to do some interesting things before even asking his name, Dean starts to scroll through the profiles in his area. It’s a small town, so the options aren’t overflowing, but there’s still a good amount. Dean messages two guys, and responds to three more messages that were sent to him as well. 

He scrolls. 

Then he nearly swallows his tongue. Dean sits up so fast he gets a head rush. He clicks on the profile, praying it’s some sort of mistake, but hoping at the same time it’s not. 

It’s not. 

The entire profile screams Castiel, from the picture of the angel in his trenchcoat with the cowboy hat Dean bought him perched on his head, to the cute little description below the name CASTIEL. _Hello, I am Castiel. My favorite things are pb &j sandwiches, bumble bees, and Netflix. _ Dean smiles when he sees that Castiel put Dean’s age as his own, probably unsure what to put considering he’s clearly older than humanly possible. The smile drops a little when he sees what Castiel is “looking for.” _Chat, Dates, Relationship, Right Now._

Dean doesn't know why he's surprised, but he is. Castiel is currently open to just sex - Dean makes sure to not think about Castiel having ‘just sex’ with anyone else, because that’s not okay for so many reasons - but he’s also looking for relationships. _Does Dean want a relationship? With Castiel?_ Hell, Dean had no idea the guy was gay. Had no idea he was a sexual being. Sure, he watched that porn with the pizza guy, but he had seemed confused by his boner and uninterested other than the whole angel wanting to understand humanity angle. It hadn't ever seemed like Castiel was someone who would want to have sex. 

Apparentally he does. 

Apparentally he’s had it before, because he knows he’s a bottom. 

Dean gets to his feet and begins to pace, staring at the profile. He almost drops his phone when the little dot beside Castiel’s photo turns green. 

“Fuck.” Dean yanks at his hair. Throws his phone onto the bed and backs away from it. Paces again. “Fuck.”

He picks his phone back up, hands shaking worse than before. _What should he do? Log off and hope Castiel doesn’t get his profile as an option? Stay on and wait to see if Castiel messages him? Message Castiel first? Go down the fucking hall where he knows the angel is hanging out in his bedroom right now and just face him head on?_

Well, no. Dean certainly can’t do that. He can’t look at Castiel while this whole situation goes down. The phone is safer. 

“Okay. You can do this, Dean. This is… you can do this. You can always just tell him it was a joke,” he rambles as he selects Castiel’s profile and gets ready to message him. “Just do it idiot. Just do it. Come on. Okay. Doing it. Just… fuck. Okay. Doing it.”

Dean hurries through his typing, not even stopping when his thumb slips to create a typo. 

**_Dean: Hey you. What’a up?_ **

“Idiot,” Dean grumbles at himself. 

Little dots appear and Dean holds his breath. 

**_Castiel: Hello Dean. I am currently watching Stranger Things on Netflix. What are you doing?_ **

Dean relaxes. He even smiles. The response was so Castiel that he can’t help but feel more comfortable now. 

**_Dean: Listening to some music. Trying to relax… what are you doing on grindr? Looking for someone to come Netflix and Chill with you?_ **

…

**_Castiel: Relaxing is good. It was a tough day for you, Dean. I worry sometimes that you don’t let go of days like today… I’m on here trying to relax as well. Gabriel made this for me. Claimed it would help. Someone to watch Netflix with would be nice… but not chill. It’s quite warm in my room actually. Is your room cold? Is the heat working in there? Sam could fix it. He fixed mine last month._ **

Laughing softly to himself, Dean responds. Obviously he ignores the stuff about today and Castiel worrying. 

**_Dean: Good ol’ Gabe. Does that mean you’ve never used it? Or have you met someone on here before? That’s not what Netflix and Chill means… but it’s okay. Don’t worry, my heat is working just fine._ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: I’ve spoken with individuals on here, but they’re usually quite aggressive or intimidating. Also, I don’t want my first time to be with a stranger, even if Gabriel says that’s not a big deal. It feels big to me… I’m confused on what Netflix and Chill means then.. But okay. I’m glad your heat is working._ **

  


Dean's heart races at the confirmation that Castiel is still a virgin. He needs to make Castiel his before anyone else touches the angel. Dean can't mess this up. 

**_Dean: First times are a big deal, Cas. Don’t let that asshole convince you otherwise._ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: Was your first time with a stranger?_ **

**_…_ **

**_Dean: No… but it wasn’t romantic or anything really. We moved around too much. I didn’t love her or anything._ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: What about your first time with a man?_ **

Dean gulps. He knows that it’s obvious he’s bisexual - he’s on a fucking guy seeking guy app right now - but he’s not out to Sam and Castiel. Or… well… just Sam now. Still, though, it’s terrifying to admit it. 

**_Dean: It was when I was finally hunting on my own. Didn’t have dad breathing over my shoulder or Sammy to take care of. I met a guy in Minnesota._ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: Did you love him?_ **

**_…_ **

**_Dean: No._ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: Have you ever loved someone? Like that?_ **

Dean pauses. Thinks. He loved Cassie, but that had more to do with the feeling of being independent. She didn’t know about his lifestyle and that had been nice. Dean was playing pretend with Cassie. Dean loved playing pretend, but he didn’t love Cassie. Not like that. It’s the same with Lisa. Sure, Lisa knew the truth about his life, but there was still pretending. Pretending to be normal. Domestic. A husband. A father. When Dean went back to Lisa after Sammy went in the cage, he had already fallen in love with Castiel. There wasn’t room for Lisa. Not like that. 

Castiel had taken up every inch of Dean’s heart. 

**_Dean: Yes. One._ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: Who?_ **

**_…_ **

**_Dean: Can I come Netflix and Not Chill with you?_ **

**_…_ **

**_Castiel: I’m still so confused by that, but of course Dean. You can come to me whenever._ **

  


\-----

  


Castiel shifts on the bed a dozen times before Dean comes down the hall and enters the room. He’s trying to look casual and relaxed, when he’s anything but. It was a risk to ask Dean if he’s ever loved someone. He’s heartbroken that Dean said only once, because Castiel knows that once is Lisa. Still, Dean was on a hookup app. Maybe Dean could still be his first time. As a friend. 

Better than nothing. 

“Hey you,” Dean says softly from the doorway, mimicking what he said in the app. 

Castiel smiles. It’s not forced or false. It never is with Dean. “Hello Dean.”

After a quick glance at the TV, Dean steps into the room and closes the door behind himself. He locks it. Castiel feels the sound of it echo in his chest. 

When Dean settles beside him in the bed, shoulder pressed to Castiel’s shoulder, legs kicked out in front of him with ankles crossed, Castiel can’t help but sigh in relief. He sinks further into the warmth of the man beside him. There’s no shame in it. Dean just caught him on a sex app for goodness sakes. He might as well take a chance. Now or never. Isn’t that what Gabriel is always saying? 

It works for him… 

He has sex with Sam all the damn time. 

Though Sam and Gabriel love each other. Castiel doesn’t think he’d ever be quite that lucky. 

“You like it?” Dean asks quietly, making Castiel jump. 

“Huh? What? Like what?”

Dean laughs. “The show.”

“Oh. Yes. I just started it. Sam told me I would enjoy it, and I do.”

“It’s good. The new season just came out. Maybe when you’re about to start it, we could watch it together? I haven’t had time to see it yet. I could wait for you to catch up.”

“I would like that, Dean. Very much.” Castiel tucks his chin and stares at the TV, praying he’s not blushing as hard as it feels like he is. 

Dean’s hand shifts, fingertips skimming Castiel’s thigh. “Ya know, Cas, if you’re gonna keep doing this grindr thing, you should really know what Netflix and Chill is.”

“Okay.”

“It’s easier to show you.”

Castiel looks over at Dean, startled when he sees pure heat in the man’s gaze. He’s seen Dean look at things like that before. Bacon burgers. Pie. Busty Asian Beauties magazine. Castiel has to swallow a gasp. He certainly can’t speak. Wanting to learn what Netflix and Chill is, and maybe learn why Dean is looking at him like that, Castiel nods. 

He holds his breath as Dean shifts on the bed, his weight coming firmly against Castiel, one hand reaching out to rest on the opposite side of Castiel’s body. He’s in a Dean Winchester frame. 

If Castiel hadn’t been in heaven before, he would believe this was it. 

“Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“You can always push me away or say no or tell me to stop. Always. And you’ll still be my Cas. Nothing will change. I won’t - I won’t love you any less.”

Castiel’s held breath comes out in a panicked puff. He can’t speak, doesn’t even remember how, so he just nods to show his understanding. 

A calloused hand cups Castiel’s right cheek. Then, ever so slowly, Dean lowers his face to Castiel’s and presses their lips together. It’s gentle. Sweet. Firm and constant. But fire. Pure fire. The kind of flames that are bright blue and lick across every inch of Castiel’s skin. 

Dean sucks in a breath. Castiel does the same. Then fingers are tangling in hair and shirts, lips are opening, tongues are darting out. Dean is straddling Castiel’s lap. They’re both clearly hard, and rubbing against each other. 

Giving into pure instinct, Castiel nips at Dean’s bottom lip, tugging until it falls from his teeth. Dean moans and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, his pupils are dilated. He takes Castiel’s face so tightly in his hands that it hurts - even for the angel - and smashes their lips together in a hungry kiss that seems to go on and on and on. 

Castiel knows what comes next, he’s seen it in the movies. He blindly finds Dean’s belt and begins to tug at it. It slips from his fingers and he hurries to grab it again, but Dean catches him first, tangling their fingers together and pulling so that Castiel isn’t near his belt anymore. When Castiel attempts to pull away, Dean stops him again. 

“Not tonight, Cas,” Dean pants, moving away until he can look him in the eyes. “Not tonight.”

“But.. but it’s what you wanted. You were on that app. You-”

“What I wanted - what I _really_ wanted - was you, Cas. Just you. And your first time isn’t going to be tonight. It’ll be with me, don’t you worry about that, but not tonight.”

Castiel looks at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Of course.” Dean kisses him again, but it’s back to slow and sweet and closed mouthed. “We have all the time in the world, Cas. No need to rush.”

“I have all the time in the world. You, realistically, only have somewhere between-”

“Let’s not discuss my mortality right now, yeah? Kind of killing the moment.”

“Oh. Right.” Castiel blushes. “Sorry.”

Dean laughs softly and kisses him again. 

Castiel thinks he’ll never get tired of Dean kissing him again. 

When Dean settles beside him, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulling him into a close cuddle, Castiel sees the TV and frowns. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Next time we Netflix and Chill, can it be during something else? I have now missed something clearly important. I believe that person is dead. They were not dead before.”

This makes Dean bark a laugh, his eyes practically twinkling. “Yeah, Cas. Next time we’ll watch something we don’t care about. Here, give me the remote. I’ll restart the episode.”

“Not yet.” Castiel stops Dean from reaching for the remote. Instead, he leans forward and kisses him. 

Kisses him like he’s oxygen. Kisses him like Castiel even needs oxygen. Kisses him like his entire world depends on Dean Winchester. Because it does. It always has. 

“Cas?” Dean whispers, pulling away just enough to speak against Castiel’s lips. 

“Yes?”

“It’s you.”

“What is?”

“The one person I’ve loved. It’s you. Just you. Always been you.”

Castiel breathes out a sigh of relief. A breath it felt like he’d been holding his entire existence. Just waiting. Waiting for this exact moment. Right here. When Dean Winchester becomes his. 

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean breathes his own sigh of relief. Then they’re kissing again. 

Castiel would be fine if they never stopped. Stranger Things be damned. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever to see more of my work/chat/send prompts/whatever else (:


End file.
